z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Z Nation is returning to SyFy on Friday, September 29, 2017 at 9pm ET. Season 4 will have 13 confirmed episodes. According to SyFy, there will be a time-leap of two years from where we left off the last episode of season 3. '"Black Rainbow"' It's two years later. The last we saw our gang, Addy and Lucy had fallen off a cliff, followed by 5K, Doc, Sun Mei, 10K and Red were all pinned down, Murphy had been shot and the bullet passed right through him and into Roberta. And now, Roberta has woken up from a coma to find herself lying in an all-white room, wearing an all-white outfit, and with blonde hair. Murphy, cured of his zombie-ism and no longer blue, arrives and tells Roberta that she’s in Zona. She was in the coma for two years, and the rest of the team is dead. Zona turns out to be a pretty spooky Stepford paradise full of people wearing white. Murphy is a bit of a hero for bringing them his blood because it turns out the vaccine worked and everyone in Zona is free of the zombie virus. The real world, though, has fallen to pieces entirely. Doc and 10K reunite in the woods, and head back to Red and 10K’s tree-tent. Doc wants Red and 10K to come with him to NewMerica. It's a place in Canada where it's too cold for zombies. Meanwhile, it turns out Addy, who now wears an eye patch is still a vigilante zombie hunter but is now working alongside Lucy, who's all grown up and blue. Back in Zona, Murphy takes Roberta to a dinner at the home of the Founder. He's the one who saw the whole zombie apocalypse coming, and got the richest people in the world to come stay on Zona. Also he tested the vaccine on himself and looks a little crazy. It turns out that the Founder and all of these fancy people are looking forward to an event called "The Reset." It's not entirely clear what "The Reset" is, but it's soon and it's meant to keep the rich people alive and wipe out the unvaccinated humans and the zombies. When the founder reveals a chocolate volcano zombie cake and Roberta is asked to cut it, things go awry. She has a bit of a flashback to that hellscape she saw in the coma, and destroys that cake. She's really having a hard time in Zona. Roberta ditches Murphy and runs off. She dodges the Zona security, is fakey nice to people to avert them and escapes to a facility where she tries to leave Zona. But it turns out, she's trapped after all, because Zona is surrounded by water. Addy and Lucy are evading both Zona soldiers and zombies, because it turns out the zombies are all still after Lucy's blood. These two seem to have a lot of fun together and are very close. Also, Lt. Mueller, is here as a soldier who believes human contact is very important and hugs people. He's in a refugee camp run by Sun Mei, keeping people around before they start the trek to NewMerica. Nobody is totally sure if NewMerica is real, but they feel like they all need to believe in something. Doc and 10K discuss the death of 5K. He fell to his death and even though both Red and 10K think they might have seen him standing, they’re trying to move on. Addy and Lucy, meanwhile, are taken hostage by some dudes who kidnap them, tie them up, and toss them in the back of the truck. In Zona, Murphy catches up with a passed out Roberta and they both realize something's gone wrong. And Dr. Teller stops their ambulance. He has news for them but says there's no time to explain. Meanwhile a creepy scientist with glasses and who hangs out with The Founder, seems to have developed some kind of gas that is capable of setting zombies on fire. '"Escape from Zona"' Roberta tried to escape Zona in the last episode but instead ended up with Murphy and now they’ve both been rescued by Dr. Teller, who isn’t totally down to tell them what’s happening, he just wants to get them out of Zona. He tries to lead them to a helicopter, and they finally stop him to find out what’s going on. And it’s not good news. The vaccine is failing and something very bad is happening to the citizens of Zona. It's not gonna go great if that place becomes overrun with zombies but it looks like it's happening. Meanwhile, in the woods of America: Addy and Lucy have been taken captive by the Zona squad and are hunkered down with them in a cabin. Up the road about 10 miles, Doc, 10K, Red and Sun Mei learn from Henry Rollins that the convoy that was supposed to arrive to take them to Newmerica is delayed. And sort of missing; they’ve lost contact. The people are freaked out by it, but 10K and Doc decide to go along with the military dudes to find the convoy. As the team and the military dudes ride out to find the convoy, they come under fire by the guys who kidnapped Addie and Lucy. It turns out, there's no convoy at all. The vehicles have been abandoned. It’s like the people just disappeared. If Murphy needed proof that things were taking a turn, it comes in the form of an insane golfer friend of Murphy's, who's beaten his partner to death. Things are swiftly deteriorating in Zona. Dr. Teller pulls Murphy and Roberta aside and tells them the horrible truth. That not only is the vaccine failing, but what happens is swift: anyone who got the virus goes crazy instantly and becomes homicidal. While Murphy and Roberta were never vaccinated, Dr. Teller definitely was. Back at the firefight with team Henry Rollins, the Zona dudes force Addie and Lucy fire back at 10K. Under threat of death. So now Addie and 10k are shooting at each other. Which is bad because they're both excellent shots. Amazingly though, their bullets hit eachother in mid-air. When an army guy is hit, 10k and Doc decide to give their fallen comrade mercy and kill him (bullet through the head), but something strange happens. Even though the bullet goes through, he gets up! He's a Z! Dr. Teller sneaks Murphy and Roberta into the Founder's house to get them on the helicopter leaving the island. The Founder, clearly losing it, lectures them that they don't know the whole picture, and then Murphy and Roberta are able to sweet talk him into the helicopter ride. Once again, he mentions "The Reset." What is that? And what IS the whole picture? Just as he starts to get super violent and crazy, Dr. Teller tells Roberta to pay attention to her visions but she also tells Murphy that his daughter is alive. Then he attacks Roberta and they’re forced to kill him. In the firefight trying to subdue the Z, Addie takes a bullet across the cheek. It's enough of a distraction that it allows Lucy to escape. Addie says she'll find her, but then…Lucy is taken! By the guys in black uniforms! Down the road a bit, Sun Mei wakes from a nap to find that the camp is empty. It seems to have cleared out entirely. As Doc and 10K get back to the refugee camp, they realize it's just like the convoy - all the supplies are there, but it's deserted. Finally, In Zona, Murphy and Roberta make their way to the chopper just in time to lift off from the ground while a determined Addie begins a new chapter. '"The Vanishing"' '"A New Mission: Keep Moving"' '"The Unknowns"' '"Back From the Undead"' '"Warren's Wedding"' '"Crisis of Faith"' '"We Interrupt This Program"' Category:Season 4 Category:Trivia